cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Kichise Shiori
(by Miyuki Kazuya)}} is a student of Seidō High School and a member of the cheerleading club. Appearance Shiori is a small girl who is often described as cute. She has long blonde hair and round gray eyes. She is thin and lean. She can almost always be found with a smile on her face, and she looks very approachable and cheerful. She is always very well dressed, and she takes her appearance very seriously. Personality Shiori is a prime example of an extrovert. She loves being the center of attention, and she is very much so a people person. She is friendly and outgoing, happily talking to anyone around her. She is very optimistic and cheerful, which usually rubs off on the people around her. She is well-liked by most people she meets because of these traits. Because of her cute looks and likable personality, she is used to getting what she wants from people. She is quite spoiled due to this, and she will often pout if she doesn't get what she wants. She is very childish in this way. She often acts in a melodramatic way. Shiori is also quite secretive, which could be both good and bad. She is very good at keeping secrets for people, but she is also good at keeping secrets from people. People only ever see the best sides of her because she is so good at keeping her negative points a secret. She rarely ever gives away any information about her past. There is a very long list of the things she likes, but at the top is cheerleading and baseball. She isn't good at baseball, but she is a capable cheerleader. Because of her position on the cheering squad, she gets to go to a majority of the baseball team's games. She also has a liking for cute things, and she has a habit of calling people cute. Shiori has an odd quirk where she insists on repaying anyone who helps her in some way. Even if it's something small like picking up something that she dropped, she will insist on paying them back in some way. History Shiori was born into a baseball-loving family. Even though it was eventually discovered that she was bad at it, she still loved the sport. She always watched it on TV and went to games. On top of this, she went her whole life being the center of her parents' attention. She was their only child, and they invested all their attention in her. They spoiled her. Anything she wanted, she got, and she loved it. However, it all changed when her mother became pregnant when Shiori was 11 years old. Suddenly, all their attention was on creating the perfect environment for this baby. After the birth of Mari, the attention remained on her. Suddenly, Shiori wasn't the center of attention anymore. It came as quite a shock to her. She came to despise the baby for stealing her parents from her. Three years went by, and nothing changed. When it came time for Shiori to choose a high school to attend, she chose Seidō High in Tokyo. She had heard of its impressive baseball team, and she wanted to see it for herself. Going to that school meant she would have to stay in a dorm, which sealed the deal for her. It meant she could be far away from her parents and their precious new baby. When Shiori got to school, she knew wanted to become popular. She craved the attention. She wanted everyone to know her name, and she wanted everyone to love her. Thinking it would help her gain popularity, she became a cheerleader. Because she was small and lightweight, she was made one of the fliers. She proved to be good at it, and she loved it as well. As she wanted, it helped her grow popular. Because the cheerleading club was essentially part of Seidō's "elite," she became well-known and loved. Trivia *Her favorite food is cherry ice cream. *Her favorite subject is English. *She was voted as "Best Dressed" in her class. *It was normally hot where she used to live, so she gets cold very easily in Tokyo. *She is the roommate of Miyashiro Arina. *She is easily frightened. *Miyuki nicknamed her after the cat figurine that is supposed to bring good luck. He calls her this because the first character in her surname means "luck," and she has the cheerful appearance of the Maneki-neko figurine. Name Etymology *Kichise (吉瀬) - Luck river *Mitsuko (詩織) - Poem, weave Quotes *''"Why is everyone sweating? It's not even that hot."'' *''"Fashion is an art! Your choice of clothing can convey many things about you! How you're feeling that day, what kinds of things you like..."'' (to Miyashiro Arina) *''"I always treat everyone with kindness because no matter how well-off someone seems... no matter how happy they seem... you never know what demons they could be facing."'' Category:Daiya no Ace